


An Enigmatic Encounter

by friendlymonstergirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation kink I suppose, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Scare, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlymonstergirl/pseuds/friendlymonstergirl
Summary: You have been kidnapped and brought to an unknown location due to crossing paths with Edward Nigma, also known as The Riddler. Surprisingly, the two of you hit it off and come to an agreement.(Note: this is more of Arkhamverse Riddler)





	An Enigmatic Encounter

“My apologies for the... indelicate abduction. Unfortunately you put up more of a fight than expected.”

The bag that has been tossed over your head was finally removed, and you began to frantically look around to figure out where you were. It looked like you were in some kind of warehouse – the only light coming from several monitors around you, illuminating everything in a soft green hue. You had been thrown onto a chair, your wrists bound behind you. Being able to see made you feel a little bit less helpless. The goons who took you here appeared to be gone now.

Sitting quite casually in front of you was a face you immediately recognized from the broadcasts across Gotham – The Riddler, aka Edward Nigma. His appearance had changed quite a bit over the past several years – he was now more on the disheveled side, his hair messily slicked back but most of it still falling onto his begoggled forehead. He wore a torn up tank top with a Hawaiian-style button up shirt, covered in sloppily painted question marks. He was covered in dirt and grime, most likely from the mechanical work he was constantly doing. You had seen some of his robots when you were playing with the puzzles you’d find in the city late at night. 

Your face was still sore – those thugs roughed you up quite a bit but you’d been in fights before and could tough it out. Nigma seemed to notice you moving your jaw around, suddenly hopping up and going over to a cluttered desk. He pushed things around, creating lots of noise, but returning with a cold compress. He scooted his seat closer to you, reaching out with the compress. You flinched, a little uncomfortable at his forwardness – I mean, he DID have you kidnapped. He pressed it against the swollen side of your face, his eyes darting across and taking you in.

“You’re quite a lovely thing to look at. I mean, underneath all of the bruises.” He smirks, adjusting the position of the cold pack, almost tender about it.

“Why am I h-here?” You stutter, understandably quite nervous. 

Nigma seems to revel in your fear, taking the pack off your face and leaning in closely. He’s silent for a long moment before finally speaking:

“I may be hard, I may be rough,

Bound in the round to claim a love.

What am I?”

His focus is entirely on you – his chillingly blue eyes are peering into your own. 

“A… a diamond, Mr. Riddler.”

“Yes! My dear, you are a clever one. That’s why you’re here.” He leans back into his seat, folding his hands. 

“Excuse me?” You blink, waiting for him to elaborate. He takes this as a cue to continue.

“While you are clever, you are also troublesome. You see – I place little puzzles and challenges throughout this city for our beloved Dark Knight to struggle with, but I noticed many of them would be solved before he’d arrive. I began to watch these sites more closely and realized you were the one completing these challenges. Do you work for him? If not, who do you work for?”

You gulped. You knew what so many of these super villains were capable of, and how such trivial offenses could have grave consequences.

“I-I didn’t realize they were for him. I like puzzles, Mr. Riddler – and they were out in the open. It gave me something to do to stimulate my mind. I did it out of my own interest. I’m very sorry.”

He chuckled. 

“What do you do for a living?” His posture grew more relaxed. You began to calm down a bit yourself.

“Something unfulfilling. It doesn’t pay enough and it makes me feel like my brain is rotting away, sir.”

“It is so refreshing to hear someone address me with respect. Such courtesy is rare any more. I found myself in a similar situation to you in my past – unfulfilled.”

He leaned in again, his gaze back at its previous intensity. His body scooted forward in his seat, positioning himself to be the closest he had been so far tonight. Your face grew warmer – and not just from the injury. Although he was a gaunt, bedraggled fellow with a penchant for violence, there was still an endearing dorkiness to him. You could sense a bit of vulnerability through his power posturing as well – you had grown to enjoy the sound of his voice taunting the Batman over the city PA system. You wouldn’t want to tell him this, of course – or let him know about the trophy collection you began to accrue in your apartment. You enjoyed solving his puzzles but you didn’t want to admit that you were a fan of the villainous, well, psychopath.

“How did you find that fulfillment, Mr. Riddler?” You spoke softly now due to his closeness, but noticed the tenderness in your voice a little too late. He seemed to notice it too, raising an eyebrow.

“Taking charge of my own life. Not serving the fools who hold all the power. You appear to be of above average intelligence – what say you and I strike up a working relationship?”

“Working for you?” Your heart races – this kidnapping seemed to have taken a turn for the better. 

“Yes. You could be my apprentice, of sorts. I could teach you so much…” He smirked, pondering the great honor it would be to you to witness his great intellect. 

Everything around you began to not feel real – your head was swirling with excitement at the prospect of quitting your dull job and doing something dangerously stupid. You craved that kind of thrill. Unsure if it was the adrenaline coursing through your system or not, your next words just kind of escaped your mouth:

“I could teach you a lot too, Mr. Nigma, sir.” Your voice was dripping with double-entendre, and it caught his attention. It caught him off guard, in fact.

“Oh? What could someone like you possibly show me?” He purred, your faces almost nose to nose now as he leaned in. You decided to fully commit to your foolishness, clumsily and eagerly going in for a kiss. He seemed shocked – almost nervous – as he quickly adapted and returned the favor. His hands awkwardly maneuvered towards your body, finding their place on your waist. You moved to his neck, taking in his scent – he was an interesting mix of mechanical and natural smells. You could pick up on the mechanical work he did through hints of motor oil and sweat, but there was a sweet cologne underneath it all. You placed a flutter of kisses on his neck, now warm with a flush of blood. He gasped with each press of your lips against his skin as you pulled as far as you could with your restraints. 

“Could you take these off of me?” You breathed through each kiss, moving up from his neck and going back to his mouth.

“Only if you promise to behave.” He tried to regain control of the situation by pulling himself away and lifting your chin up by a finger. His eyes sparkled with want. You could tell you were a distraction he was completely entwined in. He stood up and got behind you, undoing the rope around your wrists.

“It depends on what your definition of behave is, sir. Is there anywhere I can behave more comfortably with you?”

You caught him off guard again. It felt kind of satisfying. He stopped untying the rope while he processed it.

“Are you asking me…?”

You smirked. He quickly got the point.

“Oh. I mean, I knew that’s what you were implying. Of course – this is my base of operations, so I have, erm, sleeping quarters.”

He gathered himself again and finished untying you. You stood up, circling around to meet him again. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you angled in to steal another kiss. His hands found their way at your waist again – awkward and increasingly nervous. He definitely was a little older than you were, but you began to realize you were the expert in this situation. You weren’t sure if he would admit it, but his fearful and clumsy interactions made you suspicious. It just made him cuter, you thought to yourself. 

You pushed him away playfully, deciding to commit fully to this as you began to take your shirt off. He stood back, initially concerned at you shoving him off but now just observing you as you undressed before his eyes. You playfully smiled at him, getting into it as you began to teasingly remove more and more clothing. You finally got down to your underwear, undoing your bra but holding it into place against your chest. You kicked your panties off to the side of the room.

“You just going to watch the show, Mr. Riddler? Or do you want to be part of it?”

He was at a loss for words – he wouldn’t admit it, of course, but his mind and heart were racing. It took him a while to speak.

“Y-yes! I mean, I do want to be part of it. Didn’t you want to find a bed?”

You giggled, “I mean, we can just play here. We can improvise.” 

And you most certainly could. He had enough table space and chairs – you could make something work. You were so hot and bothered you wanted him and it didn’t matter where. Seeing him become so undone by you made you a little drunk with power.

“I never thought the innocent looking, clever woman I found solving my conundrums would be such a lascivious little minx.” 

You dropped your bra to the ground, blushing at his version of dirty talk.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover, Mr. Nigma, sir.” You approach him again, gently placing your hand over the hardness in his pants. He quietly groans. You stroke him for a few seconds, pushing him up against a table before lowering yourself to your knees. You undo his wonderfully tacky question mark belt buckle and unzip his pants, giggling as the bulge that was restrained by his zipper now pops out, still concealed by his boxers. You reach a hand up to free his cock from its final layer of fabric. It pops out, finally exposed. He’s a good size – girthier than you expected for someone of his frame. You smirk, noticing a drop of precum at the tip. Glancing up at him, you catch him looking down at you with a humorous mix of lust and anxiety. You decide to alleviate his fears by eagerly licking at the head of his cock, lapping up the precum. He gasps, tipping his head back as he leans against the table. You take the head into your mouth, circling your tongue around the tip and enjoying every little noise he makes. You’re soon bobbing your head on most of his length, occasionally building up the courage to deepthroat him. His size is manageable enough to do this, and you enjoy his groaning and muttering when you do it. Overwhelmed, he grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you off of him.

“I’m going to be honest with you,” he averts eye contact as he speaks through panting, “you’re the first person I’ve ever participated in such… acts… with. I don’t want to get too worked up and, uh…”

“Oh! I understand, sir. I will pace myself.” You couldn’t hide your pride anymore - it’s not every day someone could brag about taking a supervillain’s v-card. He uses the hair he still was gripping to pull you up and switch you around to where you were pressed against the table. He’s suddenly threatening, vicious - as if he could sense your feeling of power in the situation. 

“I want to take it slow but I want to absolutely have you as viciously as possible, you little hussy. Your smug little face needs to be taught a lesson.” He growls into your ear, pushing you down until your head is against the cold, metal table.

“Mr. Riddler, sir!” You cry out, incredibly shocked but incredibly turned on by the sudden display of dominance from him, “If that’s what you want.”

“Good girl.” His hand lets go of your hair, moving down to his cock. He presses it against the entrance to your pussy, rubbing the head against the wetness of it. 

“I-I don’t have any condoms though, sir.” You realize, a little bit of panic setting in. You had let your hormones dictate this situation, and now your brain was catching up. You hadn’t been on the pill for a while, either. Fuck.

“You should have thought about that before getting me worked up, my dear. Besides – if anything were the happen, I think it would be an honor to bear my progeny.” His voice is dark - surely taking a sadistic delight in the precarious position you put yourself in with him.

“Sir…” You whimper, terrified but egged on by his forwardness, “I suppose it’s a consequence I’m willing to face.”

“I love how easily you concede to me.” He pushes his cock inside of you, burying it up to the hilt inside of you and holding his place.

“I believe,” he speaks through a moan, “that you didn’t just do those puzzles because you were bored.”

You whimper, his length filling you. He begins to slowly thrust, his body adjusting and trying to find a comfortable, gentle pace for now.

“Did you want me to find you?” He buried his hands into your hips as he fucked you, groaning with each thrust. Your face was red hot now, trying to stifle the pleasurable noises you wanted to whimper out.

“I hoped you would, s-sir. You intrigued me – I didn’t expect our meeting to go this well th-though.”

He laughs, increasing his pace, enjoying your admission.

“Why did you want to meet me, you little slut?”

“I admire you, Mr. R-Riddler! You’re a genius and you deserve respect-“

“Such praise. You played so coy with me.. but look at you. A little slutty fangirl. With good taste, of course. Oh, god.”

He stopped thrusting for a moment, gathering himself. You could feel him twitching inside of you as he tried to collect himself – he was already close to the edge. He dug his fingers into your skin, the pressure causing you to yelp out.

“Don’t squirm!” He barked, catching his breath.

“Yes, sir.”

“You impetuous minx. You’ll set me off too soon.”

“My apologies! I’m just a little too excited, is all!”

“Me too.” He grunts, returning back to the steady pace he had built up to before. You moan, your skin brushing against the metal table as he pounds into you. His grip on your body loosens as his hands begin to explore and stroke your skin, enjoying the softness of your figure. For a man who spends so much time working by himself on robotics and mechanisms, your soft form feels like an exquisite delight. He could find himself getting used to this release – to enjoying your company.

His pace soon enough quickens, the sound of skin and skin contact filling the room. Your moans and cries grow louder, echoing in the warehouse. He is egged on by your noises, his thrusts growing rapid and unsteady. It throws you over the edge, knowing you could make such a cerebral man into such an animal. The two of you enjoy the pure, primal bliss, before he does one last thrust and holds himself inside you. You feel the strong, warm spurts of cum fill you up as he holds himself in place. His hands go back to your sides, his fingertips digging in. You stay in that position for a few moments before he pulls out, prying your legs apart further to admire his handy work. You feel the hot stickiness leaking out, dripping down your thighs. He wipes his cock against your inner thigh, leaving more of his seed against you leg and he tucks himself back into his pants.

You catch your breath, your head swimming as you gather your clothes. Nigma goes to work at a nearby computer, tapping away at some kind of code.

“I think this working relationship will work quite well, sir.” You smirk as you finish getting dressed, “I will see myself out. Will you find me, preferably without thugs beating me up, when you want to see me again?”

He chortles, turning away from the monitor to face you.

“You may stay here as long as you want if you wish. I wouldn’t mind playing around with you later, either. So many new things to try…” his voice trails off, either from his work or the thought of new things to do with you. 

“Thanks, sir. I may go home and clean up-“

“You may call me Edward when we aren’t fooling around or in front of anyone else. And bring my trophies you’re hoarding in your apartment back, would you?” He smirks, returning to his work. 

You see yourself out, your head still processing this bizarre day.


End file.
